highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Highlander (film)
Highlander est un film d'action fantastique américano-britannique réalisé, en 1986, par Russel Mulcahy d'après une histoire de Gregory Widen. Le projet initial du script devait d'intituler Ombre du clan et devait être une histoire beaucoup plus sombre que celui qui a été finalisée à l'écran. Les stars de films sont Christophe Lambert, Sean Connery, Clancy Brown et Roxanne Hart qui tiennent des rôles majeurs. Préambule Le film raconte l'histoire de Connor Macleod, un guerrier écossais du qui fait partie d'une race d'êtres surnaturels appelés les Immortels, qui ont la particularité de ne pas mourir à moins qu'on les décapite. L'action du film se situe en 1985, à New York. Connor doit affronter plusieurs Immortels dans un duel à mort afin de remporter Le Prix. L'intrigue du film fut assez riche pour créer une franchise qui se concrétisera avec quatre suites ainsi qu'une série télévisée qui allait durer six saisons. Ce film a une autre particularité : il se déroule sur plusieurs périodes historiques bien que l'action principale se concentre sur l'année 1985 et principalement à New York avec l'affrontement final opposant Connor MacLeod au Kurgan. Ce film a suscité, à sa sortie, de nombreuses critiques, mais il a permis à l'acteur français Christophe Lambert de lancer pleinement sa carrière cinématographique, déjà très bien entamée avec Greystoke, la légende de Tarzan en incarnant le seigneur de la jungle en 1984. Ce long-métrage, considéré comme le meilleur film de la franchise, a également permis de bâtir durablement, dans le cœur des fans, le [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YOR_ffixMo mythologie Highlander] qui fut néanmoins un peu égratinée avec le deuxième volet des aventures de Connor MacLeod. Résumé de l'œuvre thumb|left|120px|Connor MacLeod du Clan MacLeodConnor Macleod (Christophe Lambert) est né en l'an de grâce 1518 dans le village de Glenfinnan sur les rives du Loch Shiel, en Écosse. En 1536, son clan entre en conflit avec le clan Fraser, Connor part livrer sa première bataille contre le clan adverse. thumb|188px|La première mort de Connor MacLeodCependant, durant la bataille, Connor est gravement blessé par un mystérieux chevalier noir, le Kurgan (Clancy Brown). Contre toute attente, Connor survit miraculeusement à cette blessure dont il n'aurait jamais dû se remettre, et se rétablit rapidement. Cet évènement singulier lui vaut d'être banni de son clan, car on l'accuse d'être possédé par le diable. Cinq ans après son bannissement, en 1541, Connor MacLeod est devenu un paisible forgeron et coule des jours heureux, retiré du monde auprès de sa compagne Heather (Beatie Edney). Il fait la connaissance de Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez (Sean Connery), qui semble avoir traversé les mêmes expériences que lui. Ramirez lui apprend que, comme lui, il est né différent, et qu'il fait partie d'un groupe unique sur terre : les Immortels. Il lui explique également que la vieillesse et la maladie n'ont pas de prise sur eux et qu'ils ne peuvent être tués que par décapitation. Chaque Immortel adverse qu'ils éliminent de cette façon accroit leur propre puissance, lors d'un phénomène appelé Quickening (ou parfois Accélération), et les rapproche de leur but à tous, qui est de gagner la récompense suprême qu'ils nomment « Le Prix ». Ramirez décide alors de former Connor au combat, afin de lui donner une chance de vaincre le Kurgan, le cavalier noir qui l'a blessé cinq ans plus tôt, et qui est le plus puissant et le plus sanguinaire de tous les Immortels. Ramirez apprend également à Connor que les Immortels ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant et le pousse à quitter Heather, pour lui épargner la souffrance de la voir vieillir et mourir alors que lui restera toujours le même. Connor refuse. Plus tard, alors que Connor est absent, Ramirez et Heather sont attaqués par le Kurgan. Ramirez, proche de la victoire au début du combat, finit par être décapité par le Kurgan, qui viole ensuite Heather. Connor rentre le lendemain et reste ensuite de nombreuses années auprès d'Heather, jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci. Après l'avoir enterrée et brûler leur maison, Connor quitte l'Écosse en emportant avec lui le katana de Ramirez et erre dans le monde. En 1985, à New York, les quelques Immortels survivants participent à « L'Ultime Rencontre », une dernière série d'affrontements pour déterminer le vainqueur du "Prix". MacLeod, sous l'apparence de l'antiquaire Russell Nash, décapite Iman Fasil (Peter Diamond) au cours d'un duel à l'épée mémorable dans le parking souterrain du Madison Square Garden. À la fin du combat, Connor cache son katana avant de quitter les lieux mais il est arrêté à la sortie par la police de New York. Nash/MacLeod rencontre son ami Sunda Kastagir (Hugh Quarshie), un autre Immortel, avec qui il parle de la rencontre finale qui approche : il ne reste plus qu'eux deux et le Kurgan. Plus tard, dans la nuit, le Kurgan combat Kastagir et le décapite. Pendant ce temps, MacLeod rend visite à Brenda, lui révélant qu'il sait qu'elle travaille pour la police. Il rencontre ensuite le Kurgan dans une église, une terre sacrée où les Immortels ont convenu de ne pas se combattre. Brenda va ensuite trouver MacLeod, lui apprenant qu'elle a découvert qu'il vivrait apparemment depuis au moins deux siècles, en changeant de nom de temps à autre, ce qui semble impossible. MacLeod lui révèle alors la vérité à son sujet, se poignardant pour le lui prouver. Tous deux finissent par s'approcher et à faire l'amour. Pendant ce temps, le Kurgan, qui a découvert les liens qui unissent MacLeod à Brenda, enlève cette dernière et donne rendez-vous à MacLeod aux Studios Silvercup pour une confrontation décisive. Après un duel prolongé, MacLeod finit par décapiter son adversaire et, dans un dernier quickening, reçoit enfin « Le Prix ». Il est à nouveau mortel, peut avoir des enfants, et a été investi du don de pouvoir lire les pensées des gens, don qu'il décide d'utiliser pour aider les gens à mieux se comprendre. Distribution L'origine du projet Gregory Widen a écrit le script de Highlander , alors intitulé "Shadow clan", dans le cadre de ses études cinématographiques à Université de Californie à Los Angeles. Widen vendit son script en 1982 pour 200 000 $ aux producteurs William Panzer et Peter S. Davis « There can be only one: Why the first Highlander is the Best ». Gregory Wilden avoua s'être inspiré du film Les Duellistes de Ridley Scott. Mais c'est surtout un voyage en Écosse qu'il a eu l'idée de l'histoire, après la visite d'un musée à Édimbourg où il s'est demandé, en voyant un homme en armure, ce qu'il se passerait s'il vivait toujours aujourd'hui Anectodes.. Widen va réfléchir à cela et trouvera rapidement toutes les bases de la « Mythologie Highlander ». De retour aux États-Unis, Gregory Widen écrit le scénario de Shadow clan qui sera renommé par la suite Highlander. Il part sur l'idée simple que, partout dans le monde, existeraient une race d'êtres humains, appelés Immortels, qui mènent tous une vie cachée, loin du regard du commun des mortels, et qui sont tous en conflit les uns avec les autres. La particularité de ces individus est qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir sauf si l'un d'entre eux leur tranche la tête. Le scénario original Le projet initial du film, écrit par Widen, diffère en nombreuses façons par rapport à la version finale. Tout d'abord, la première mouture du scénario était plus sombre et graphiquement plus violente. Les personnages principaux étaient également très différents. Connor était né en 1408 et non 1518 et habite avec sa mère et son père. À l'origine, Heather, l'épouse bien-aimée de Connor dans le film, n'existait pas et Connor est amoureux de sa jeune promise Mara, qui le rejettera lorsqu'il devient immortel. Connor n'était pas banni mais quittait volontairement son village. Son nom d'emprunt dans le futur est alors Richard Tupin et non pas Russell Edwin Nash comme dans le film. Concernant Ramirez, le personnage joué par Sean Connery, il était un espagnol né en 1100, alors que dans le script final il est un Égyptien né en -896. Et pour ce qui est du Kurgan, le méchant du film, interprété par Clancy Brown, il apparaât dans le premier scénario comme un tueur méthodique et froid. Outre quelques changements légers (la première version stipulait que les Immortels pouvaient avoir des enfants. Dans un flashback, Connor assistait aux funérailles de l'un de ses fils. De plus, la première version ne mentionnait pas du tout le Quickening Anectodes), rien ne changeait à la base du concept qui plaît beaucoup aux producteurs, William Panzer et Peter S. Davis, qui s'empressent d'acheter le scénario de Gregory Widen pour la modique somme de 200 000 dollars. La machine cinématographique entre alors en marche. La mise en route du projet Une fois que le scénario a été réécrit et prêt à être adapté, les producteurs se chargent de trouver un metteur en scène. Ils se tournent alors vers un certain Russel Mulcahy qui a, à son époque, à son actif quelques longs-métrages anonymes réalisés au début des années 1980 mais surtout des clips vidéos qui font sensation auprès de Panzer et Davis. Mulcahy possède un style visuel bien ancré dans son époque, à la fois dynamique et maîtrisé. Les producteurs sentent le potentiel puisqu'ils savent que Mulcahy leur livrera un long-métrage visuel très marqué qui aura peu de chance de laisser le spectateur de l'époque indifférent. Après avoir engagé Sean Connery qui s'est laissé attendrir par l'idée de tourner un film sur la terre de ses ancêtres écossais, les producteurs se mettent en quête de dénichier l'acteur qui donnera vie à Connor MacLeod. Leur premier choix se porta sur Marc Singer mais ce dernier refusa à cause d'un emploi du temps trop chargé. Panzer et Davis se tournent alors vers Mickey Rourke en passe de devenir une star avec la sortie de 9 semaines 1/2 en 1986. Celui-ci refuse également. Les proiducteurs pensent finalement à un comédien français dont la carrière venait tout juste de décoller des deux côtés de l'océan Atlantique, côté français, avec Subway de Luc Besson, sorti en 1985 où il décroche le César du meilleur acteur et, côté américain, Greystoke, la légende de Tarzan de Hugh Hudson, sorti en 1984. Ce comédien providentiel s'appelle Christophe Lambert et, à l'époque, on imagine une carrière flamboyante, pleine de gloire, de reconnaissance et de succès. La suite ne sera pas aussi idyllique que prévu après le fiasco d'Highlander, le retour. Ceci dit, en 1985, Christophe Lambert est une super star en devenir et le voir accepter le rôle de Connor MacLeod est une chance pour lui et pour le long-métrage de connaître un succès international. Le projet Highlander devient de plus en plus concret. Concernant les rôles féminins, Brook Adams a été approchée pour incarner Brenda Wyatt mais d'autres actrices ont été aussi contactée pour tenir ce rôle comme Rosanna Arquette, Jennifer Beals, Elisabeth Brooks et Tanya Roberts. On sait que cette dernière a décliné l'offre des producteurs car elle devait jouer dans le prochain James Bond de l'époque, Dangereusement vôtre . Pour ce qui est du rôle d'Heather MacLeod, Catherine Mary Stewart devait incarner l'épouse bien-aimée de Connor mais, pour des raisons inconnus, ce rôle échut à Beatie Edney Anectodes. Pour l'anecdote, Virginia Madsen auditionna pour le rôle de Heather mais elle ne fut pas retenue. Elle apparaîtra plus tard en incarnant Louise Marcus dans Highlander, le retour en 1991. Tournage du film , utilisé comme château du clan MacLeod]] Le tournage se déroula d'avril à août 1985 Business, principalement à New York, en Écosse et en Angleterre. Sean Connery ne tourna qu'une seule semaine en raison d'un emploi du temps très chargé. Arthur Smith, le directeur de la photographie, a filmé la scène où les poissons tombent du kilt de MacLeod, mais le kilt de Christophe Lambert était trop court. Il a également eu des difficultés de tournage concernant la scène où MacLeod rencontre le Kurgan. À l'époque du tournage, il pleuvait et l'équipe a dû utiliser des parasols et un sèche-cheveux pour empêcher l'eau d'endommager les lentilles des caméra et apparaissant dans le film sans faire exprès. Smith se souvient aussi que Lambert, qui est myope, oubliait d'enlever ses lunettes quand il se rendait sur la colline sur son cheval. Le tournage de la scène du garage a eu lieu dans deux endroits différents. L'extérieur du garage se trouvait à Manhattan, en face de Madison Square Garden , et l'intérieur est quelque part à Londres. Pour ce qui est du lieu du tournage de la scène où le clan MacLeod part au combat, il a été filmé au château Eilean Donan situé dans les Highlands. La vérité historique est préservée puisque le lieu où Connor MacLeod fait l'expérience de sa première mort, des mains du Kurgan, se déroule vraiment dans les Hautes Terres d'Écosse. De nombreux lieux écossais ont servi au tournage d'Highlander'' comme Glen Coe, Loch Kishorn, Loch Shiel, Rannoch Moor, Slioch et Trotternish Ridge. Grâce au film de Russel Mulcahy, le tourisme en Écosse a connu un boum impressionnant car les fans de la première heures ont voulu retrouver l'atmosphère des Highlands qui ressort de ce long-métrage. Anectodes *La scène d'ouverture du film devait avoir lieu lors d'un match de hockey de la LNH, mais la Ligue nationale de hockey a refusé de permettre à l'équipe d'y filmer parce que, de l'aveu même de l'équipe, ils avaient l'intention de mettre l'accent sur la violence du match de hockey. *Le combat à l'épée opposant MacLeod à Iman Fasil a été tourné dans un marché de fruits de Londres fait pour ressembler à un parking. Les producteurs avaient prévu de filmer en Angleterre, mais ils n'ont pas pu le faire car les parkings anglais ont des plafonds plus bas que ceux des parking américains. De plus, le lieu du tournage devait être convaincant puisque l'action était censée se passer dans un parking souterrain situé au Madison Square Garden. *Le bref extrait] de New York, New York, interprété par Queen pendant le film n'a jamais été officiellement publié sur un album ou sur un single par le groupe britannique. Ce morceau n'a pas été inclus sur la bande originale officielle mais fut réédité en 2003 dans une édition limitée et numérotée. center|550px *Christophe Lambert a dûs être coaché pour parler correctement anglais Anectodes. Son seul film en anglais avant celui-ci était Greystoke, la légende de Tarzan où il ne prononçait que quelques mots. *L'obtention du « Prix » permer à Connor MacLeod de ne plus être Immortel et de mener une vie normale. La bande originale du film La bande originale du film de Russel Mulcahy a été composée par Michael Kamen mais inclut plusieurs chansons du groupe de rock Queen. Six des huit chansons que l'on entend dans le film sont présentes dans l'album A Kind of Magic : Princes of the Universe, la chanson du générique de début, également utilisée pour la série télévisée, One Year of Love, Gimme the Prize, Who Wants to Live Forever, Don't Lose Your Head (en version instrumentale connue également sous le nom de A Dozen of Roses for my Darling face-B de A Kind of Magic) et [A Kind of Magic, chanson du générique de fin. Les deux autres sont Hammer to Fall (tirée de l'album The Works) et une reprise de New York New York que le groupe n'a jamais enregistré dans sa version intégrale. À l'origine, seule une chanson devait être créée par le groupe, mais ils furent tous très inspirés à la première vision du film : Brian May a écrit par exemple Who Wants to Live Forever directement dans le taxi en sortant de la projection Anectodes. Aucun album de bande original officiel n’a vu le jour, mais plusieurs bootlegs sont sortis en 1986, et en 2010 ; un album sorti en 1995, Highlander: The Original Scores composé de musique des bandes originales des trois films Highlander, Highlander, le retour et Highlander 3 reprend cinq morceaux de Michael Kamen issus de la bande originale du premier film Highlander - Soundtrack details. Dans une compilation des musiques qu’il a composé pour des films sortie en 1998, Michael Kamen reprend un des morceaux de la musique de Highlander sous le titre « There Can Be Only One » (littéralement « Il ne peut en rester qu’un »). Scènes coupées et abandonnées Une séquence de duel qui a introduit un Immortel asiatique nommé Yung Dol Kim a été coupée du film et les images du combat, ainsi que certaines autres scènes ont été supprimées. Malheureusement, ces scènes coupées ont été détruites par un incendie. Quelques images fixes de la séquence, certaines en couleur et d'autres en noir et blanc, ont survécu et ont été utilisées plus tard dans le jeu de cartes à collectionner basé sur le film Highlander et comportant le personnage de Kim. Tout ce qu'on sait à propos de ce personnage, c'était qu'il travaillait comme agent de sécurité dans un immeuble new yorkais au moment de « L'Ultime Rencontre ». Il a défié le Kurgan et il a été finalement décapité par son adversaire. Dans la continuité du film, le duel du Kurgan avec Kim s'est déroulé avant son duel avec Kastagir. Dans la scène suivante, Connor parvient à prendre la tête du Kurgan, Russell Mulcahy avait initialement envisagé un dragon animé sur le casque du Kurgan qui émerge du corps décapité de Kurgan et qui lance un défi à Connor. Cette idée fut finalement abandonné en raison de contraintes budgétaires. Versions alternatives du film Il existe deux montages du film : l'un appelé français, l'autre européen (ou américain). Quelques minutes séparent les 2 versions. Un visionnage normal ne permet pas de les distinguer. Les différences les plus notables se situent au tout début, pendant le match de catch. Dans la version américaine (la plus longue), alors qu'il est immergé dans la foule, Conrad MacLeod (Christophe Lambert) voit des images de bataille du temps où il appartenait au Clan MacLeod. Un peu plus tard dans le film, au départ en guerre, une femme (celle qui voudra ensuite faire brûler notre héros) interpelle les guerriers et leur demande de lui ramener Conrad en un seul morceau. "On sait lequel", s'esclaffent les hommes. Aux trois quarts du film, après la scène d'amour entre Conrad et Brenda (strictement identique dans les 2 versions) survient une scène se déroulant dans un zoo. Cette scène a été coupée dans le montage français. Les autres différences sont intégrées aux scènes de bataille et de duel. Une petite touche humoristique s'ajoutait dans la scène où Christophe Lambert croise le fer avec un mari offensé. Celui-ci pourfend en vain l'homme immortel. Un laquais a l'audace de lui apporter des pistolets pour en finir. Mais le mari offensé utilise l'arme pour tirer dans les fesses du valet. Sortie Le film a été présenté au Festival international du film fantastique d'Avoriaz]] en janvier 1986 Dates de sortie, avant de sortir aux États-Unis en mars 1986. Aux États-Unis, le film a été réduit d'environ huit minutes à sa sortie : la scène d'introduction en Écosse a notamment été supprimée. Elle sera ensuite rétablie dans l'édition DVD en 1996 Anectodes.. Box-office Highlander a engendré 12 900 000 $ de recettes dans le monde [http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1986/0HGLN.php Box-office du film sur The Numbers], dont 5 900 000 $ aux États-Unis Box Office Mojo.com. Malgré cet échec commercial au cinéma, le film s'est ensuite bien vendu sur le marché vidéo, ce qui a permis le tournage de plusieurs suites cinématographiques et la commercialisation de nombreux produits dérivés. En revanche, le film a connu un énorme succès commercial en France avec 4 141 203 entrées Entrées France sur JP's Box-Office, devenant le septième plus grand succès de l'année 1986 au box-office français Box-Office 1986 sur Jp's Box-Office. Accueil Le film a été plutôt bien accueilli par la critique dans l'ensemble. Il recueille 67 % de critiques positives, avec une note moyenne de 6/10 et sur la base de 30 critiques collectées, sur le site internet Rotten Tomatoes Rotten Tomatoes.com. Novélisation de l'œuvre Une novélisation du film a été écrit par Gary Kilworth. Elle a élargi considérablement l'intrigue du long-métrage en racontant notamment comment le Kurgan a connu sa première mort, sa formation avec un Arabe Immortel seulement connu sous le nom de "Bédouin" et finit par le tuer. Le roman montre aussi comment la Kurgan obtient son sabre personnalisé et sa bataille contre un Mongol Immortel avant de rencontrer Connor MacLeod en Écosse, en 1536. Le roman développe aussi l'amitié de Connor avec l'Immortel Sunda Kastagir au moyen d'un flasback se situant durant les guerres Zulu de 1879 durant lesquelles Connor se fait capturé par les hommes de roi zoulou Cetewayo. Durant sa captivité, il fait la connaissance de Kastagir qui aide son nouvel ami s'échapper de sa prison et l'emmène jusqu'au camp britannique le plus proche. Dans ce roman publié en 1986, Rachel Ellenstein est considérée comme la mère de Connor MacLeod. Affiches du films Highlanderposter.jpg| HighlanderPoster2.jpg| HighlanderPoster5.jpg| Highlanderposter6.jpg| HighlanderPoster4.jpg HighlanderPoster3.jpg Highlanderposter7.jpg HighlanderPoster8.jpg Galerie d'images Captures d'écran 930__highlander_blu-ray_2.jpg|Conner Macleod of the Clan Macleod. 11547445 gal.png.jpg|The Kurgan 11547435_gal.png.jpg|Conner is interrogated 11547441_gal.png.jpg|The Kurgan in 1535 about to behead Conner Conner is lynched.jpg Highlander01.jpg Highlander02.jpg Smhl1 055.jpg Smhl1 076.jpg highlander_img_40.jpg|Connor défit Fasil fasilq-sm1.jpg|Conner reçoit un quickening BDDefinition-highlander-5-1080-600x337.jpg BDDefinition-highlander-7-1080-600x337.jpg|Conner and Brenda Photos et Images 11238166_gal.jpg| ConnorMacLeod.jpg| Connor1985.jpg| MacLeod1985.jpg FasilVSConnor.jpg| ConnorMacLed.jpg| ConnorMacLeodx.jpg| MacLeodGlenfinnan.jpg| KurganPhoto.jpg| KurganTraining.jpg| ConnorBrenda.jpg| ConnorHeather5.jpg| ConnorHeather3.jpg| ConnorHeather2.jpg| ConnorHeather.jpg| ConnorHeather4.jpg| JuanSánchezVilla-LobosRamírez.jpg| Sean Connery as Ramirez in Highlander..jpg| RamirezTrainsConnor.jpg| Mentor.jpg| Kurgan.jpg| Ramirez & The Krugan battle it out..jpg| KirkMatunasPhoto.jpg| KirkMatunasStill.jpg| 9631_159414455907_11185035907_3608852_5602301_n.jpg| Christopher Lambert.jpg| HighlanderFinalBattle.jpg| Références